


sleepless nights

by lunarcorvid



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, The Rat Pack - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Summer, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: A hotel with a broken air-conditioning system and a heat wave leads to a sleepless night for Dean and Jerry. Also, Dean is ticklish.





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the dead comedian discord for enabling me

It was already 2:30 in the morning.

Dean writhed and shifted in his hotel bed, feeling sticky and uncomfortable in the sweltering, humid room they rented. Over in the other bed, Dean could tell Jerry wasn't exactly enjoying the arrangement either.

"You asleep there, Paul?" Jerry asked.

"Nope." Dean said, wiping the sweat off his face. He had already thrown all the covers off of himself and he hardly needed to look to notice Jerry had done the same.

Some rustling caught Dean's attention, and he turned enough to see a shirtless Jerry fruitlessly attempting to kick off his pajama pants from his feet.

"Just pull 'em off." Dean suggested.

"Don't wanna. Too sweaty." Jerry said stubbornly.

"And kicking your legs about is any better?" Dean retorted.

Jerry stopped moving, then sat up, pulling the offending garment off and throwing it to the floor. Dean smiled.

"You win this time, Paul." Jerry said, pouting.

"Ah, come on, Jer." Dean teased. "A little heat never killed anybody."

"You're sweating just as much as I am!" Jerry pointed out. And he was right, too - as far as comfort, he wasn't faring very well either.

"Just take a cold shower or something." Dean said. "It'll help. And that way you won't be smelly in the morning."

Jerry sighed and dragged himself out of bed. Dean had to stifle laughter when he saw the boxer shorts Jerry was wearing. They were white with red hearts printed all over them.

"What?" Jerry said.

"You're really wearing _those?_ "

"What's wrong with 'em?" Jerry said defensively. But he was smiling, and Dean couldn't help but reciprocate. "It's not like people are gonna see 'em anyhow."

"Well, we should add a new bit for our performance..." Dean said, trailing off.

"Ohh, don't you dare..." Jerry started.

"It'd be pretty embarrassing if your slacks were to fall down right onstage." Dean said smugly. Jerry grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Dean, who fell back onto the bed in surprise. He retaliated by leaning up and grabbing Jerry in a headlock. Jerry giggled and reached back, wiggling his fingers against Dean's ribs. Dean's grip loosened as he nearly collapsed in laughter. Then he stiffened.

"Oh my god." Jerry said. "You're ticklish!"

"No, I'm not!" Dean lied. But Jerry was already reaching for his ribs again and he couldn't hold back his giggling anymore. Now Jerry had him pinned as he kneeled over him on the bed and mercilessly continued tickling him.

"Hah- J-Jer, come on, I give!" Dean said, and Jerry finally let up, collapsing next to Dean on the bed and laughing with him. They were through caring about the heat. All that mattered was that they were there, side by side and giggling like schoolboys at a sleepover.

"You laugh now, but payback's coming eventually." Dean said, calming down. Jerry lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"That's what you get for making fun of my boxers." Jerry replied in his high-pitched comic voice. He rolled over to lean against Dean. Dean instinctively threw an arm around Jerry as they caught their breath. He kissed Jerry's hair tenderly. Jerry hummed happily beside him.

Eventually, the sweatiness became uncomfortable. Jerry got in the shower and turned the water as cold as it would go. Dean laughed as he heard Jerry emit a shocked yelp from the cold water. Within five minutes, Jerry walked out of the bathroom, towelling off before jumping back onto Dean's bed.

"Aw, don't tell me now you're too cold." Dean said, encircling his arms around Jerry.

"Lay off. I could tickle you again, y'know." replied Jerry.

"Point taken." Dean said. After a while, he felt Jerry's breathing slow down and he began softly snoring. Glancing one last time at the open bathroom door, Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

The shower could wait until morning.


End file.
